Le retour d'Arthur
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Meilleure fin au dernier épisode (5x13). Écrit en 2013. One-shot.


Le retour d'Arthur

 _\- Merci._

Ce mot, ce souvenir douloureux était tout ce dont Merlin, le sorcier millénaire, rêvait depuis ces deux longues semaines. À chaque fois, il se réveillait en sanglots et une pression énorme lui écrasait le cœur. Pendant combien de temps allait-il encore attendre? Cela faisait plus de mille ans déjà. Kilgharrah avait raison : l'histoire dont lui, Guenièvre, Arthur et plusieurs amis avaient fait partie avait vécu longtemps dans la tête et l'esprit des hommes. Leur vie mythique était devenue une légende. Au cours des siècles, elle avait été modifiée et bourrée de mensonges. Il n'y avait que le point majeur qui était resté pareil : Arthur allait ressusciter quand Albion en allait avoir le plus besoin. Mais dans l'époque présente, ce n'était plus Albion… C'était un coin perdu de la Bretagne, de la France où les ruines de Camelot jonchaient encore le sol. Les restes du palais ressemblaient beaucoup plus à de simples pierres maintenant.

 _\- Je ne peux pas le perdre! C'est mon ami!_

Merlin n'avait pas seulement attendu le retour d'Arthur, il avait également veillé sur ce qui reste du monde dans lequel il avait vécu. Les corps défunts de Guenièvre, d'Uther et de tous les anciens rois, reines et chevaliers de Camelot reposaient toujours tranquillement sous terre.

 _\- Certaines lignes ont été mal interprétées, Merlin. Arthur n'est pas juste un roi, il est celui de cette fois et du futur. Prend courage, pour quand le besoin d'Albion sera à son plus grand, Arthur va régner de nouveau. C'était un privilège de t'avoir connu jeune sorcier._

Dans son sommeil, Merlin se retourna sur le côté et il reprit magiquement et inconsciemment l'apparence juvénile qu'il avait autrefois.

Réveille-toi!

Une voix lui murmurait doucement un ordre alors que dans son rêve, il lançait l'épée magique, Excalibur, dans le lac sacré.

 _\- Arthur…_

\- Merlin!

À présent, cette voix était claire. Lentement, elle le tirait de son sommeil douloureux et l'amenait vers l'espoir, vers la renaissance. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue? Si gentille, si douce, si vieille… Elle datait d'auparavant, des siècles précédents.

\- Morgane! cria Merlin en ouvrant les yeux et en coinçant, avec ses pouvoirs, l'intruse contre le mur de son appartement.

\- Je viens en amie, lui dit-elle. C'est le temps.

Merlin se méfiait, mais il se décida à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Étrangement, son âme n'était plus corrompue comme autrefois. Elle était comme la Morgane avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle était bonne.

\- Arthur va renaître, lui assura-t-elle lentement. Il va revenir, aujourd'hui… Au lever du soleil.

Merlin la relâcha doucement de son emprise magique. Il y a quelques siècles, il ne l'aurait pas crue, mais là… Il était désespéré. De plus, il sentait qu'aucune magie n'émanait de Morgane. Était-elle sa réincarnation, sa nouvelle forme? L'avait-on punie en lui ôtant ses pouvoirs?

\- Non, Merlin… lui dit Morgane, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle ère. Le temps de la magie est terminé. Il ne reste plus que toi. Tu es tout ce qui reste du monde magique d'autrefois. Dans toutes les vies où je m'étais réincarnée, je ne me souvenais de rien… Sauf dans celle-ci. Je me souviens Merlin, de tout. Et j'en suis profondément désolée.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? lui demanda, soupçonneusement Merlin.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle. Arthur revient dans quelques heures.

Toutes ses défenses s'abaissèrent et il soupira fortement. Pendant une minute, il ne fit que fixer le vide. Morgane respecta ce silence. Toujours sans parler, Merlin se leva. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de sa commode, qu'il daigna prononcer quelques paroles :

\- Que… Je suis jeune? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir changé mon apparence!

\- Tu n'as rien fait, lui répondit Morgane. C'est ton destin qui a magiquement changé ton apparence. La magie fait partie de toi, tout comme elle est liée à ton destin.

Merlin regarda son ancienne amie. Son visage serein abordait un sourire joyeux et ses yeux pétillaient de lumière. Sa chevelure était encore plus longue que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient raides et lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. Elle portait les vêtements du vingt et unième siècle, ceux que portaient tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Son maquillage était impressionnant : il lui donnait un air surnaturel. La Morgane qui se tenait devant lui devait environ avoir pas plus de dix-sept ans.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé? lui demanda Merlin.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile. Cet immeuble appartient à mes parents et les trois derniers étages sont des villas. Celle qui se trouve au plus haut de ce bâtiment est la résidence de mes parents. Celle d'en dessous est l'endroit où je vis. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. La dernière est habitée par un locataire. Donc, comme j'habite ici et que je été témoins de ton entrée, je t'ai suivie il y a quelques mois de cela. Et aujourd'hui, tu avais verrouillé ta porte par magie, mais nos destins ont opéré d'eux-mêmes : ils ont débarré la porte.

\- Je vois… Aussi bien nous y rendre tout de suite!

Morgane ne fit que sourire et jeta un regard aux vêtements dépareillés de Merlin. Il avait dormi dans des vêtements de jour, ceux qu'il portait toujours auparavant… alors qu'il était le servant d'Arthur. Ils sortirent silencieusement de l'appartement et de l'immeuble ensuite, ils marchèrent longtemps vers le sac sacré.

\- Au moins, il reste toujours des traces de notre histoire, murmura Morgane, en regardant ce qui restait de la tour, au loin.

Merlin la regarda silencieusement avant de se tourner vers le lac, celui qui avait si longtemps hanté ses souvenirs et ses rêves. Il lui restait une heure à attendre. Il espérait, du plus profond du cœur, que Morgane ait raison. Il était impatient, même s'il avait eu plus de mille ans de patience…

\- Admettons qu'il revienne aujourd'hui, comment saurais-tu cela? demanda Merlin à Morgane.

Morgane le toisa d'un regard brûlant d'espoir et de compréhension. Il avait le droit de douter d'elle. Alors, elle se mit à lui expliquer tranquillement qu'elle avait sans cesse reçu d'étranges textes anonymes sur son cellulaire qui lui signalaient qu'Arthur allait revenir aujourd'hui et que la plupart de ses amis, tous réincarnés des personnages de la légende arthurienne, lui avaient murmurés inconsciemment cela, cette semaine. Ses amis étaient tous les chevaliers de la Table ronde ainsi que Guenièvre. Au moment même où elle finissait son explication, un iPhone 5 S se matérialisa dans la main droite de Merlin. Immédiatement, une magie plus ancienne que la sienne eut effet sur lui : il comprenait le mécanisme. Il l'ouvrit et y vit un texto. Morgane lut par-dessus son épaule.

« _Merlin, c'est Arthur. Je suis au lac, viens me chercher._ »

Abasourdi, Merlin hésita un peu avant d'écrire :

« _Je suis déjà là._ »

Un bout de soleil perça l'équilibre de la nuit à l'horizon et le milieu du lac se mit à briller d'un éclat doré. C'était l'aube et Merlin sentait la magie du lac remplir l'atmosphère. Cette tache de couleur or se mit à jaillir du lac. Tranquillement, Arthur, vêtu de son éternelle armure de chevalier de Camelot, émergea de la lumière. C'était un évènement tout à fait mythique. Merlin, sous le coup de l'émotion, chancela un peu. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, qui étaient étirées en un énorme sourire. Il porta la main à sa bouche et émit un petit rire. Merlin était fou de joie et son regard ne quitta pas celui d'Arthur qui, lui aussi, souriait. Morgane jugea bon de reculer de quelques mètres pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux garçons. La magie, sous la forme d'un tapis doré, permettait à Arthur de ne pas s'enfoncer dans le lac. Lorsqu'il atteignit le rivage, Merlin se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. L'armure d'Arthur grinça quand il lui rendit son étreinte en prononçant, de nouveau, le dernier mot qu'il lui avait dit :

\- Merci.

Cela fit couler de nouvelles larmes sur les joues du sorcier. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur prit ses mains et les déposa sur les épaules de son servant le plus fidèle.

\- Je suis désolé que cela ait pris si longtemps.

\- Cela fait plus de mille ans, mon ami.

Ces deux-là étaient si occupés à chérir le moment de leurs retrouvailles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent Morgane crier leurs noms qu'ils aperçurent la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers Arthur, Excalibur à la main. Merlin chancela de nouveau et Arthur dût le soutenir afin qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre.

\- Freya, murmura-t-il en fixant la nouvelle venue.

Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Sire, je crois que ceci vous revient, dit-elle à Arthur, en lui tendant l'épée sacrée.

Aussitôt qu'Arthur effleura l'arme du bout des doigts, son armure ainsi que les vêtements de Merlin et Freya se mirent à rayonner de lumière à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le moindre tissu ou le moindre métal. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'estompa pour laisser place à des vêtements de mode du vingt et unième siècle.

\- Le besoin d'Albion était à son plus grand… murmura Arthur. C'était toi, Merlin. C'était ton besoin. Tu es tout ce qui reste d'Albion. Tu peux à présent finir cette vie avec nous et tous les autres.

\- Sans guerre, mais en paix, ajouta Freya.

\- Sans méchanceté, continua Morgane.

\- Dame Morgane, murmura Arthur qui la remarqua.

\- Simplement Morgane, dans cette vie… Arthur, dit-elle.

\- Elle est bonne, elle n'a plus aucune magie, ajouta Merlin.

\- Je sais, répliqua ce dernier.

Soudain, Excalibur se mit à rayonner dans la main d'Arthur.

\- Ah oui… fit-il. Merlin… Je n'en ai plus besoin à cette époque… Tu as droit à un vœu. Pour ta bonté, ta persévérance, ta patience et ton courage... Pour tout ce que tu as démontré au cours de ce millénaire.

\- Je… bégayait Merlin, en prenant l'épée.

\- Souhaite tout ce que tu veux, dit doucement son roi.

L'épée brillait et paraissait entourée de flammes, aussi puissantes que le feu craché par Aithusa sur les chevaliers de Camelot lors de la bataille avec les Saxons.

\- Elle connait ton désir le plus secret, dit Arthur. Tu mérites ce vœu.

Merlin releva la tête. Au loin, derrière le visage rayonnant d'Arthur, il vit les amis de Morgane qui se rapprochaient. Il reconnut Lancelot, Gwaine, Léon, Guenièvre… et tous les autres parmi eux. Ils s'en souvenaient aujourd'hui. Ils étaient les réincarnations… mais ce n'était pas totalement eux… Il était content de les revoir, tout comme il était ravi d'avoir vu Freya ressusciter. Mais, ce n'était pas son époque… Il aurait dû mourir il y a mille ans. L'épée devint une lueur dorée qui engloba toutes les personnes de la légende arthurienne et Merlin n'aurait pas eu besoin de formuler son vœu, mais il le dit quand même :

\- Je souhaite de ne jamais avoir été arrivé trop tard au lac, le jour où Arthur est mort.

Les autres, quelque part dans la lumière dorée, protestèrent, car ils n'étaient pas encore au courant du souhait de Merlin. Pour eux, cela signifiait recommencer l'histoire. Mais pour Merlin, c'était la bonne décision, c'était le cheminement continuel de leur vraie vie. Merlin vit les arbres rapetisser, la tour se reconstruire, Kilgharrah et Aithusa renaître et, même s'il n'était pas à l'endroit présent, le château de Camelot resplendir de toute beauté… Tout tournait autour de lui et quand il fut de retour, plus de 1000 ans en arrière, Arthur était devant lui. Le lac était derrière. Il avait été sauvé. La tache de sang était toujours visible, mais sa blessure n'était plus. Il vit dans les yeux d'Arthur le souvenir des instants précédents.

\- C'est ici qu'est notre véritable place, affirma Arthur. C'est notre époque.

Puis, à la suite du hochement de tête de Merlin, les deux bons amis se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils partagèrent quelques rires tout en se demandant si Guenièvre et les autres se souvenaient du futur où ils avaient séjourné? Merlin lança un dernier regard à Kilgharrah et au lac sacré. Ils renaîtraient dans une nouvelle vie, dans le futur, de toute façon. C'est ainsi que devait être la légende : ils vivront à jamais.

FIN


End file.
